


You Crave

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is a Tease, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Random & Short, Some Plot, Swearing, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need a little smut for no reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Crave

**Author's Note:**

> You can make up your own reasons this time for how Loki came to be living in Stark Towers.

As Tony lifted his head from between the breasts of his latest conquest, a flicker of green caught his eye. He turned his head slightly and saw Loki standing in the doorway.

Tony sighed. He wasn't really surprised. The twin concepts of privacy and personal space were apparently unknown to Loki. He had gotten used to Loki finding him where ever he was and whatever he was doing to ask questions or make demands. Working, sleeping, it didn't matter. Once when he was in the shower Loki had barged in to complain about the coffee. It made no difference to him. If he wanted Tony's attention Tony had better provide it.

This however, this was taking it too far. “Hang on sweetcheeks.” Tony muttered to his date and scrambled off the bed, adjusting his boxers as he crossed to Loki. His date squealed in surprise when she saw Loki and dived under the covers.

Tony had learnt a lot in the few weeks Loki had been living in the penthouse. Number one of which was the fastest way to get rid of Loki was just to deal with whatever the problem/complaint/demand was rather than trying to deal with the whole privacy thing. “Something wrong?” He asked stopping in front of Loki.

“I was unaware you were going to have company this evening, Stark.” Loki huffed.

“You and me both pal.” Tony chuckled.

Loki looked somewhat put out.

“Oh, jeez.” Tony smacked his fingers to his forehead. “I'm sorry. I totally should have asked if you wanted to come with me to pick up chicks.”

Loki glared at him. “I have better things to do with my time than pick up wenches in taverns.”

Tony chuckled. “Wenches in taverns. I like that one.”

“Tony.” His date called from the bed.

“In a minute.” Tony replied not looking back. “In case you hadn't noticed.” He looked instead to Loki. “I'm kinda in the middle of something. So, what can I do for you?”

Loki was frowning in the direction of his date but in answer to his question he thrust the Starkpad Tony hadn't noticed he was holding into his hands. “This device. It is defective.”

“Excuse me!” Tony exclaimed. “You did not just insult my tech.” He grabbed the Starkpad out of Loki's hand and stared at it. “What the hell did you do to it?” He demanded eyes going wide as he saw the display. “You crashed it. Starkpads don't crash. What the absolute fuck?”

“Tony.” His date tried again.

“Yeah. Just a sec.” He threw over his shoulder crossing towards the wall. “Jarvis, throw up a firewall. I'm docking.”

“At once sir.” Jarvis replied as Tony slotted the tablet into a docking station that appeared behind a sliding panel in the wall.

“Run some diagnostics on that and see what you can find.” Tony grumped. “And you.” He turned back around to find Loki standing right behind him. “Go read a book or something. You're not allowed anywhere near my tech until Jarvis tells me what you did to that pad.”

Loki raised one eyebrow at him. “You dare accuse me of damaging that infernal device.”

“Yeah, I dare.” Tony growled. “No one, in the history of Starkpads has ever made one crash before. You better not have been downloading porn."

Loki tilted his head to one side and frowned at Tony. “I do not know this word.”

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he thought for a moment. “Nope. Not touching that one.” He said at last glancing past Loki to the bed. “Hey. Where'd my date go?”

“I removed her.” Loki told him.

“You did what now?” Tony asked confused.

“She was annoying. I removed her to Barton's bed. Far more his style.” Loki shrugged.

Tony gaped at him. “You can't just go around removing my dates.”

“She was of no consequence.” Loki replied.

“Like I said earlier. We were kinda in the middle of something.” Tony huffed.

“Do you even know her name?” Loki challenged.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. A look of concentration on his face. “It's...” He paused. “Wait a second. I do know it. It's...”

“Of no consequence.” Loki repeated.

“That's not up to you to decide.” Tony poked Loki in the chest. “A man has needs.”

Loki stepped closer to him looking down. “You crave?” He asked. The back of his hand brushed across Tony's bare stomach sliding down to ghost across the front of his boxers.

Tony swallowed hard and looked up at Loki. “You could say that.” He whispered.

Loki moved closer and Tony took a step back, bumping up against the wall. Loki turned his hand and began to fondle Tony through his boxers. Tony was growing harder by the second his breaths coming in throaty pants. Wide eyes staring in surprise at Loki.

“Is this not better?” Loki whispered in his ear his other hand pressed to the wall beside Tony's head, tongue darting out to lick at Tony's neck.

Tony gave a full body shiver, jerking his hips towards Loki's hand. Loki chuckled a warm breath against the wet stripe he had licked up Tony's neck.

Tony's hands came up to fist in Loki's shirt and he moaned as Loki continued to stroke his hand over the front of Tony's boxers.

Tony could feel himself getting close and as he tensed, he loosed one hand from Loki's shirt and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

A moment later Loki pulled his mouth a fraction away from Tony's. “Say my name.” He demanded in a breathy voice.

“Loki!” Tony groaned out as he came holding himself up with the hand still tangled in Loki's shirt.

Loki laughed and moved towards the bed pulling Tony with him.


End file.
